full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Jasmine Sooza
- Human = - Casual = - Pack Attire = }} - Talbot Pack= - Lycan = - Pack Attire = }}}} }} Jasmine Sooza, or Jaz to her co-workers, is a high school sophomore at Shepard High who also fucntions as a part-time DJ, as well as part of the Band Club. Once bitten by the second prom, she is now a werewolf, but also part of the Darke Pack. Characteristics *'Name': Jasmine 'Jaz' Sooza *'Codename': Syren *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Pink (in both forms) *'Eyes': Pink (in both forms) *'Likes': Music, DJ-ing *'Dislikes': Music being banned, disappointing Sandra *'Family': Unknown, Uncle (music teacher teaching abroad), unnamed parents Appearance Human Lycan Pack Attire Background Jasmine Sooza is the niece of the music teacher at High-Bridge Academy, though she goes to Shepard High. As a child, she had loved music and composing music for as long as she heard her first lullaby. She has also known Sandra Darke the longest, since at least kindergarten. Which brings out her curiosity as to how Sandra had recovered so quickly when she was older. she had grown curious on this ever since, and asked and tailed both her and Rachel ever since. until one day, an attack led by Hysterica and Sarah Pattrel (who was unwilling and obedient to her pack at the time) attacked and bit or killed the students at a local dance. She was among those who had been bitten and survived, along with Howen Stark, Howard Immerson, Ian Williams, Marcos Sanchez, and the Ramirez Twins. But by that night, it was a full moon, so their transformation had already started, but Sandra and Rachel had arrived to help them out in this situation. She finally found out about the sisters' lycanthropy and how Sandra recovered so quickly, but soon Lucien showed up and put them under his command to attack the Talbot Pack. Eventually they broke free of his control and went to the side of the Talbot Pack, and Jazmine became the communications and musical expert DJ of the new Darke Pack, and one of the members to be friends with both Packs. Personality Though she often presents a cute and sweet facade, Jaz is very sassy and possesses an extremely caustic wit. She often teases her fellow Packmates, both Talbot and Darke, and enjoys performing even whilst in combat. She has a penchant of using music, especially techno, in battle. In fact, she listens to her ipod while in battle. Claims it juices her up in battle. Like Rachel Darke, she doest mind going nude, stating there’s not a whole lot growth there, and even if there was, nothing’s wrong with showing off your stuff. So long as it’s not a large crowd. Skills/Abilities Human *'Baton Skills': Jasmine’s pretty good with using a baton from band practice. So good, it’s like using a bo staff or a pair of battle batons. Sandra once stated that when she was threatened by a couple of pervy predators, she used her baton to beat them senselessly until they were all knocked out. Lycan *'Delta Werewolf' *'Various Abilities using Sound': Her unique gift as a werewolf. She can gain different powerful howls by listening to different types of music. **'Classical Music': generate force fields **'Rock Music': destructive howl blasts **'Pop/Dance music': manipulate light **Techno Music: manipulate electricity and technology *'Enhanced Hearing': Despite her working around loud music, Jasmine has incredible hearing even before her transformation. She can state the sound as well as what made it from great distance. Kay jokes that it makes her a security hazard. Relationships Jaz's Relationships Gallery Jasmine Sooza, the DJ'n Wolfgirl.JPG|Jasmine Sooza, the DJ'n Wolfgirl Jasmine Sooza, casual and Pack Attire.JPG|Human Form Jasmine Sooza (Syren), Lycan and Pack Attire.JPG|Lycan Form Bosom Buddies at the Beach.JPG FMH girl group shot by AraghenXD.png Voice Actor Sarah Anne Williams Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Darke Pack